A Youkai Ardor
by Discord1
Summary: [COMPLETE] Inu-Yasha comes into heat! And he can't seem to control himself around Kagome! How long will his self-restraint last? A fluffy little Inu-Yasha & Kagome get together.
1. Chapter 1

A Youkai Ardor  
By: Discord  
  
  
A/N: Inu-Yasha comes into heat!! And he can't seem to control himself around Kagome. Wahahaha! (I'm sure Ms. Takahashi is weeping.)   
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
  
"Inu-Yasha, are you all right?" Kagome came up beside the red-faced hanyou and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Lost in his own inner turmoil, Inu-Yasha gave a little yelp at the touch and jumped away. His stare flew to the ground and his cheeks blushed bright crimson.  
  
"Uh....f-fine...I'm fine," he said in a shaky voice, taking a few steps back and keeping his eyes glued to the grass at his feet.  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome leaned forward and put her face inches from his, peering at him with worry. "You've been acting funny since yesterday."  
  
Inu-Yasha raised his gaze to answer and almost cried out at how close she was. Retreating with quick steps he put his hands out in front of him and nodded vigorously.  
  
"Absolutely, I'm perfectly fine, everything's perfectly fine." He tried not to let his conflicted emotions show but Kagome and everyone else could see his tense stance and the strain in his shoulders.  
  
"Oh come on Inu-Yasha, tell us. You act agitated whenever Kagome comes within 10 feet of you." Miroku crossed his arms over his chest and gave the other man a piercing glare.  
  
Sweat appeared on Inu-Yasha's face and he looked everywhere except at Kagome.  
"I-I don't know what you're talking about monk. I--"  
  
"Inu-Yasha, don't bother lying. We can all see that something's troubling you." Sango put her hands on her hips and looked at the hanyou expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Shippo nodded and Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment.   
  
"Is it.... that I've done something wrong?" She asked in a quiet voice and everyone turned to look at her. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Kagome's eyes met his and Inu-Yasha's heart sank at seeing the hurt expression on her face.  
  
"No," he shook his head. "It's me... I'm just dealing with something right now."  
  
"Ah-ha! I knew you weren't fine!" She pointed a finger at the hanyou and smiled in triumph, the sad façade gone. "So what is it?"  
  
Inu-Yasha' mouth fell open. "Why you conniving little--!"  
  
Kagome grinned and stuck her tongue out. "So, are you gonna tell us or not?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around at the faces of his friends and couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
"NO!!!" He cried and turning around, leapt up into the nearest tree. He ran along its thickest branch and then sprang to the next trunk. Using his demon speed he raced away among the trees and left his four companions staring in surprise at his retreating form.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Sango asked, and Miroku shrugged in reply.  
  
"It looks like he won't tell us of his own accord so I guess we'll never know," the priest was confused by Inu-Yasha's strange behavior and scratched his head. "I have no idea why though."  
  
"Well who cares about him anyway!" Kagome said angrily. "If he doesn't trust me enough to tell me then I'm not gonna waste my time worrying about it." She balled her fists and growled low in her throat. "What a jerk!"  
  
Miroku, Sango and Shippo shared a look. It was plain to see that Kagome was truly hurt by the fact that Inu-Yasha hadn't told her.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he'll come around," Sango waved her hand dismissively and took her best friend by the arm. "Come on Kagome, let's go for a nice soak in that hot spring we saw earlier."  
  
Kagome nodded and Miroku clapped his hands together. "An excellent idea, you wash my back Sango and I'll wash yours."  
  
The two women glared over at him and he shrunk back.  
  
"On second thought, how about I go gather firewood?"   
  
"Good idea," Sango turned and led Kagome away. The girl from the 21st century walked without seeing and inside, seethed. Inu-Yasha you jerk! Don't you trust me at all?!  
  
. 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**  
  
  
Steam enveloped the two women relaxing in the quiet forest pool and only the occasional squawking of a passing bird marred their peaceful scenery. But in the silence the curious sound of softly padding footsteps could be heard, walking along the branch of a tree. The bathers had a secret visitor.  
  
Through the mist one woman could be seen about to get out.  
  
"Oh, that was wonderful!" Sango took a deep breath and stepped out of the hot spring smiling.  
  
"You're leaving already?" Kagome frowned and moved to join her friend on the bank.  
  
"Yes but don't be silly, you can still stay in." Sango shook her head. "I'm just going to go help Miroku start dinner. You know he fails miserably when trying to make a meal." She picked up her towel and wrapped it around herself. "I'll call you when we're ready."  
  
"Well I don't want you to have to do it by yourself. I'll come and help."   
  
Sango smiled and stole Kagome's towel. "Don't worry about it. Relax, I know you want to stay in longer."  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Kagome cried out playfully and her best friend grinned.  
  
"I'll give it back when it's time to eat. Now just sit there and relax. I want you to have a cool head when Inu-Yasha returns, okay?"  
  
"Alright," Kagome smiled and Sango waved goodbye.  
  
Returning the wave, Kagome sat back down in the water and sighed contentedly. She was grateful to Sango for forcing her into these extra few minutes. Humming under her breath, Kagome drew circles in the water with her finger and reveled in the warmth of the spring. Thinking she was alone she closed her eyes and rested her chin on her chest, wondering back to Inu-Yasha's mysterious behavior.  
  
"I wish he would just tell me what was wrong," Kagome grumbled dejectedly. "Maybe I could help."  
  
High above her sat the hanyou occupying her thoughts and he stared down at the young woman in the pool with such longing that he was almost dizzy from self-restraint. Inu-Yasha gripped the branch he was on so tightly his knuckles were turning white and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to fight the urge to let go. His breathing came out strained through clenched teeth and as Kagome's breasts rose above the water the fire in his chest intensified  
  
"I can't believe this is happening to me," Inu-Yasha muttered. "And it's only going to get worse. I can barely control myself now, how much will I have to fight this damned thing tomorrow?"   
  
The force inside him made him afraid. It was a power Inu-Yasha had never known and it was compelling in its strength. Right now it was compelling him to leap down and surprise the naked girl. Take her up into his arms and put his mouth on hers. Run his hands along her skin and breathe in deep the fragrance of her hair. Cup her breasts and--"  
  
"AAGH! ENOUGH!" He cried aloud, trying to stop the thoughts running through his head.  
  
Below, Kagome heard the familiar voice and ducked down in the water.  
  
"Inu-Yasha?!" She crossed her arms over her chest and scanned the trees. "Is that you?!"  
  
Inu-Yasha held his breath and kept silent.  
  
"SIT!!"  
  
He yelled in surprise as his prayer beads pulled him from his perch into the spring. Landing with a splash, the hanyou sputtered to his feet.  
  
"What was that for wench?!"  
  
"You don't go around spying on me you pervert!!" Kagome looked for something to throw at him and was caught off guard when the hanyou crossed the distance between them.  
  
Inu-Yasha stopped right in front of her and as instinct took over he reached under the water and circled her waist with his arms.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" Kagome's face flamed red and she pushed against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help myself." Inu-Yasha blushed as his hold around her tightened.  
  
"Inu-Yasha!!! S-Stop!" Kagome's voice rose in pitch as her naked body pressed up against his robes and she was about to clobber the dog demon when he cupped her face with one clawed hand.   
  
Tilting her chin upward, Inu-Yasha leaned down and kissed the young woman full in the mouth.   
  
Kagome's eyes widened in shock but she didn't fight him and as her lips parted she felt how he was filled with need.  
  
What's going on, she thought to herself. Why is Inu-Yasha holding me like this and why can't I seem to refuse?  
  
The taste of Kagome's mouth and the feeling of her body up against his was more than he could bear and Inu-Yasha pushed her away roughly, fearing what he might do if they remained like that any longer. Kagome backed up, confusion and frustration plainly on her face.  
  
"Alright, what the HELL is going on here?!!" Her chest heaved and she looked ready to beat the man in front of her. "You owe me an explanation. RIGHT NOW!"   
  
Kagome's face was flushed and her hair lay askew around her shoulders. She was growling low in her throat and the spark of anger smoldered in her eyes.  
  
Inu-Yasha's breath caught in his throat and he thought she had never looked more beautiful or more like a miko. At that moment he had never wanted to mate with a woman and give her his mark more in his entire life.  
  
. 


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**  
  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo all sat in a circle around Inu-Yasha and the hanyou coughed purposefully into his hand.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you," he put his arms in his robe and straightened, trying to steady his resolve. "But don't hold it against me.... please." Inu-Yasha looked right at Kagome and the girl from the 21st century gulped.   
  
"I-I've...uh.... I've reached an age... where...." Inu-Yasha blushed furiously and cleared his throat. "I'm supposed to have a mate."  
  
"WHAT?!" Four voices chorused together and he cringed.  
  
"Well see... my body.... is..... is in heat for a life-mate and it'll be nearly unbearable for me until I find one," he said, sighing.  
  
"Y-You're in heat?!" Kagome sputtered and Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"For youkai it happens with both males and females of the species and we are drawn to one another."  
  
"So, does that mean---?" Kagome tilted her head in puzzlement and Miroku, quick to catch on, patted her back.  
  
"Do you need me to make it clearer for you Lady Kagome? Inu-Yasha is in a state of arousal, he's sexually excited, he's looking for carnal pleasur--"  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled indignantly and brought his elbow down on the lecherous monk's head.  
  
Sango tapped her chin in thought for a moment and then looked over at the hanyou with a serious expression. "So are you saying that if you get too close to a female you might lose your self control?"  
  
Kagome's head whipped in her best friend's direction and she missed the pained look in Inu-Yasha's eyes.  
  
"No, it only affects me when I'm around one woman, the woman I'm supposed to be with forever."  
  
"Oh, I see," Miroku said sagely.  
  
"So what're you gonna do Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked, tugging on the leg of the dog demon's robe.  
  
"I don't know," the hanyou mumbled, staring down at the ground.  
  
"Well don't worry," Kagome tried giving Inu-Yasha a smile but it didn't get past her throat. "All we have to do is find this woman for you and then you'll be fine. She can probably even help us look for the shards," the girl's cheerfulness was forced and Miroku and Sango glances met.  
  
Inu-Yasha shook his head. "No, my perfect match isn't in my reach. She's never been...," his voice almost broke from the pain and he quickly stood, lest he proclaim his feelings for Kagome then and there.   
  
"Oh, I see," Kagome whispered, swallowing hard. She thought he was talking about Kikyo.  
  
"I'm tired. I've been fighting this all day," Inu-Yasha's voice sounded drained. "I'm going to bed."  
  
Kagome stared after the hanyou as he leapt up into the nearest tree and sighed as she got to her feet. "Goodnight Inu-Yasha," she said under her breath, walking to the fire to set up her sleeping bag for the night.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Kagome woke to the sound of a snapped twig and looked around in alarm, peering into the thick darkness for signs of movement. Spending time in ancient Japan had done wonders for her paranoia and she was always alert for a demon attack.  
  
She could hear footsteps walking towards her and Kagome sat up, looking around quickly for her bow and arrows.  
  
"I'm armed. Stay back!" She said in a strong voice that surprised her. The footsteps sped up at the sound of her voice and a familiar figure emerged from the thick shadows into the fire's circle of light.   
  
"Oh! Inu-Yasha, it's you," Kagome was taken aback and looked at the hanyou in surprise. "You scared me, don't sneak around like that!" Relief flooded her face and the girl's fear quickly faded.   
  
"What're you doing up? Can't sleep?"  
  
Inu-Yasha's eyes were closed and he didn't say anything but his ears pricked up at her words and he walked purposefully over. When he reached Kagome's side he sniffed the air above her head and then knelt down till his face was inches from hers.  
  
"Inu-Yasha? What is it?" The girl backed her head up a little and was caught off guard as the hanyou leaned over and licked her on the cheek.  
  
"What the--?!" Kagome wiped at her face and stared at Inu-Yasha in bewilderment. "What's gotten into you?"  
  
A low growl escaped from his throat and he nuzzled against her jaw, giving her another lick. He put his hand on her chest and catching the girl off-guard, pushed her down. Rumbling with satisfaction, Inu-Yasha lay down beside her.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! What are you doing?!" Kagome tried to push him away and he nipped gently at her neck, ignoring her weak struggles. Sliding one arm under her head, the hanyou's other hand moved to rest on her waist. He smiled with his eyes still closed and Kagome tilted her head as something crazy occurred to her.  
  
"Are you... asleep?" She asked softly. Inu-Yasha's ear's swiveled forward at the sound and he licked her face again.  
  
"You are!" Kagome smiled and was rewarded with another lick. "Are you acting like this because you're in heat...?" She wondered aloud, looking up into the face above her. Inu-Yasha rumbled again and pulled Kagome into his chest, resting his head atop hers. She could feel his heartbeat and her own sped up as she realized the rumbles were a kind of purr.  
  
Inu-Yasha must not be aware of this at all, Kagome reckoned, looking up at him. He's probably dreaming about his perfect match and I'm just what's around. The girl gritted her teeth at the knowledge.  
  
After a few seconds Inu-Yasha seemed to settle down and Kagome decided it was the best time to try and ease her way out.   
  
She put her hands up against his chest but when she tried to push away, the arm around her waist tightened protectively and Inu-Yasha stirred, murmuring.  
  
"Mine......."  
  
Kagome tried again and this time, Inu-Yasha growled.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm stuck here for the night," she said aloud. "It looks like you don't want me going anywhere," she yawned despite herself and her eyelids suddenly felt weighted.   
  
Hesitantly Kagome leaned against the hanyou's warm chest and closed her eyes. Sleep quickly closed around her and the last thing she heard was one last rumble from Inu-Yasha. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oi, I know, I know. Much regret with the lateness of this chapter. But here it is finally, the conclusion to this lil' fic. Hope you all like it and don't beat me for ending the story so soon.  
  
  
**CHAPTER 4**  
  
  
Inu-Yasha woke to bright sunlight in his eyes and the warmth of soft breathing against his chest. Looking down, he saw a dark head of hair nestled in the crook of his arm and Inu-Yasha stared in shock at Kagome's sleeping form. His free hand was wrapped around her waist of it's own accord and the hanyou's mouth dropped open.  
  
"What did I do?!" he asked aloud, sniffing at the girl's neck. He roamed his nose behind her ear and took in his own stronger scent as well as her own. Inu-Yasha could smell himself on her but not *in* her and breathed a sigh of relief. "At least I did not lose control completely," he whispered, grateful that his heat had not made him unconsciously do more.  
  
Kagome stirred at the sound of his voice and snuggled closer, clutching at the folds of his robe involuntarily. She smiled in her sleep and Inu-Yasha's heart sped up as her lips brushed against his skin.  
  
The hanyou knew he ought to rouse the girl at his side and apologize profusely, but he couldn't seem to move the arm draped over her hips, or the one supporting her head. The heat that had tormented him since yesterday was sated for the moment and Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, resting his cheek against hers.  
  
"I wish I could tell you," he whispered softly into Kagome's ear, grazing her hair with a tentative claw. "Tell you that you are my match," he tilted his head and gently kissed her closed eyelids with a tenderness he never would have shown if she'd been awake.  
  
The girl stirred again and Inu-Yasha quickly lifted his head, afraid she had heard him.  
  
"Kagome?" he asked tentatively.   
  
"Mine...." She mumbled in sleep, sliding one hand up inside his robe to his chest. Inu-Yasha blushed to his ears as her fingers roamed down his waist and rested on the small of his back. "Hmmmm," she murmured and nuzzled closer, wrapping her legs around one of his.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked down at the compromising position her shift had just made and swallowed hard, trying to remember again that she was not his mate and any overt actions could ruin their friendship forever.  
  
The feel of her thighs though was starting to make Inu-Yasha's self-control slip and the hanyou urgently shook Kagome's shoulders, desperate to wake her up.  
  
"Wha--? What is it?" Kagome's eyes opened reluctantly and she looked up at him in confusion. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look at us!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, his cheeks burning red.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she saw the suggestive contours of their bodies pressed together and memories of last night flew back in a rush.  
  
They stared at each other, speechless. Before they found any words, the sound of footsteps broke the silence and stopped just behind them. A man cleared his throat meaningfully and Inu-Yasha and Kagome craned their necks back to see Sango and Miroku wearing amused smiles.  
  
"Uh... this really isn't what it looks like---" Inu-Yasha began, untangling his arms from around the girl at his side and Kagome nodded.  
  
"Save it, we know," Miroku winked and Sango gave a wide grin.  
  
"We just stopped by to say good morning," Sango looked down at her best friend and pulled on the monk's sleeve. "And I guess we'll be going. It looks like you guys are busy with other things."  
  
"Hey Inu-Yasha," Miroku whispered, darting a glance to Kagome. "You'll give me the details later right?"  
  
"Come on, let's leave them alone," Sango dragged the monk away, giving a little wave back as they disappeared into the trees.  
  
"Hey! It was just Inu-Yasha's heat!" Kagome called after them. "He came onto me and--" Kagome released the hanyou's leg from between hers and tried sitting up, but he pushed her back down.  
  
"Wait a minute. It wasn't all me. Notice your arm up my robes?" Inu-Yasha reached in and pulled out a thin hand with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well I was asleep, I couldn't help it!"  
  
"Same here!"  
  
"Yeah, well..." Kagome's turned red. "At least when I did it I didn't make you feel like second-rate leftovers!" She burst out angrily. "You were thinking about Kikyo when you were holding me and I was just the warm body that was around," the girl frowned and stared down at her lap, unable to meet Inu-Yasha's gaze.   
  
"Is that what you think?" Inu-Yasha asked in a soft voice, staring at Kagome's bent head.  
  
"I *heard* you. You said 'mine' when you held me and I know you meant Kikyo," Kagome sniffled despite herself and wiped away the wetness gathering in her eyes.  
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"I just do. Yesterday you talked about how your match has never been within your reach and how youkai are only meant for one other being. You fell in love with Kikyo 50 years ago. She's your soulmate,"   
  
"You're wrong," Inu-Yasha said, shaking his head. "Yes, I *did* love Kikyo a long time ago, but she's not the woman I'm supposed to be with forever." He took up her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are, Kagome."  
  
Kagome blinked in surprise and raised her face, meeting Inu-Yasha's gaze with disbelief.   
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the only one I've been thinking about and I can't get you off my mind. You're my match," Inu-Yasha managed a small smile, despite the fact that he couldn't feel the lower half of his body. He had just bared his soul.   
  
"But Kikyo---" Kagome stopped when she saw the intensity of Inu-Yasha's gaze. His hand moved from hers to cup her face and a low rumble started up from his throat.  
  
"I love you Kagome," Inu-Yasha said gruffly. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned forward and put his mouth over hers, closing his eyes and losing himself to the taste of her lips.  
  
Kagome's hands went up behind his neck and before she knew it, she was pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. The minutes ticked by and when they broke apart, it was only for air.  
  
Inu-Yasha looked over at the girl beside him and blushed as he saw his fang marks on her lower lip.   
  
"I know I'm not much," he began. "But I would give anything to keep you safe and make you happy. Would you... I-I mean... could you... ever consider... being my mate?"   
  
Kagome heard the vulnerability and fear of rejection behind his words and realized the limb Inu-Yasha had just put himself on to propose. She smiled and grabbed his chin, pulling his face towards hers.  
  
"Well I have to warn you, I hog covers, drink from the carton and steal the TV remote."  
  
"Perfect," Inu-Yasha returned the smile and Kagome's grin grew.  
  
"Than yes."  
  
Inu-Yasha's face lit up and he jumped to his feet, scooping her up in his arms. The hanyou bent to kiss her again and then stopped, a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's a TV remote?"  
  
  
  
[fade to black]  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
. 


End file.
